


In The Dark

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt stuzzica Blaine in una stanza piena di persone e aspetta che tutti si siano addormentati prima di...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212914) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



##  **In The Dark**

Faceva freddo nel seminterrato, perciò nessuno commentò quando Kurt li avvolse entrambi con una coperta di pile, appena si sistemarono per guardare le registrazioni delle loro ultime competizioni.  
Burt e Carole avevano dato loro la buonanotte dopo essersi assicurati che nessuno avesse introdotto dell'alcool clandestinamente – Kurt aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo ("Papà, non mi abbasserei a tanto – inoltre, quel tappeto non costa poco.") - perciò ora c'erano solo alcuni di loro, sdraiati su sacchi a pelo, coperte e cuscini sparsi per la stanza, tutte le coppiette si erano sistemate vicine.  
Blaine aveva fatto vedere loro le registrazioni a velocità normale non-stop per due volte, prima di analizzarle canzone per canzone a velocità ridotta. L'autocritica era importante e lui aveva idee specifiche su cosa avrebbero potuto fare per esibirsi meglio, la prossima volta.  
La pazienza delle Nuove Direzioni durò fino al terzo numero. Santana gli tirò un cuscino in testa. Puck iniziò a occhieggiare la finestra del seminterrato borbottando qualcosa su una fuga e il percorso più veloce per arrivare di corsa al negozio di liquori più vicino. Sam navigava su Internet dal cellulare di Blaine. Rachel era in parte a Blaine ma era stata distratta senza troppi sforzi da Finn. Uno ad uno, tutti loro lasciarono perdere e smisero di ascoltare, finchè qualcuno non suggerì di scegliere un film generico da mettere che potesse andare bene a tutti e Kurt infilò un film a caso nel lettore DVD con un sospiro rassegnato.  
"Questo è ciò che succede se li si intrappola in uno spazio ridotto senza alcool e gli si chiede di tollerarsi a vicenda" disse, sistemandosi al fianco di Blaine.  
"Non capisco perchè non siano più preoccupati. La nostra sincronizzazione nell'undicesimo numero era atroce-"  
Kurt fece scivolare la mano sul petto di Blaine, facendo guizzare la punta delle dita tra due bottoni, per toccare la sua pelle nuda in un gesto calmante. "Possiamo sempre risollevare l'argomento al Glee."  
Blaine sospirò, affondando con un broncio nei cuscini del divano. "Credo di sì".  
"Sei carino quando fai tutto il perfezionista – hm".  
Quando girò il volto, Kurt catturò l'angolo della sua bocca con un bacio. "Grazie."  
Il film era divertente, ma Blaine era irritabile, le dita di Kurt lo stavano ancora accarezzando tra i bottoni della sua camicia e la sensazione era più distraente del solito, soprattutto quando Kurt alzò la testa dalla spalla di Blaine e premette naso e bocca contro il lato del suo collo. Lo baciò in quel punto e Blaine sorrise e lo graffiò leggermente sulla nuca in risposta.  
Kurt lo fece di nuovo, slacciando un bottone della camicia per accarezzare con le dita il capezzolo sinistro di Blaine.  
Blaine arrossì, cominciando a sentire caldo e sussurrò all'orecchio di Kurt. "Kurt..."  
Kurt sorrise contro la sua pelle. "Cosa?" prese il suo capezzolo tra le dita e lo torse leggermente.  
"Cattivo" mormorò Blaine, sentendo il calore diffondersi ovunque.  
Mentre il film ancora andava, Kurt ripetè il processo sull'altro capezzolo per poi percorrere il dorso delle sue mani, disegnando forme sulle nocche e sui polsi. E poi toccò alla coscia, alla cucitura interna dei jeans, poi di nuovo al petto, accarezzandolo sopra i vestiti e sotto la coperta, fino a toccare ogni punto del suo corpo ne fosse nascosto. Tremò a quella sensazione, sentendosi avvampare così tanto che, in un batter d'occhio, il calore della coperta diventò soffocante.  
Col respiro accellerato, strinse il braccio di Kurt. Era troppo consapevole dei loro amici che li circondavano. Sapeva che il gruppo era abituato alla spudorata intimità pubblica di alcune coppie, ma lui e Kurt di solito non facevano così e non era sicuro di cosa fosse preso al suo ragazzo quella sera o del perchè lui stesse praticamente facendo le fusa in risposta.  
"Profumi di buono." sussurrò Kurt, sfiorandogli appena il lobo con la bocca.  
Blaine rabbrividì. "Mi stai facendo impazzire."  
Le dita di Kurt scivolarono giù per le cosce di Blaine, immergendosi nella curva armoniosa del suo pube e il pollice l'accarezzò in alto, proprio a lato del suo pene semi-eretto. Le sue orecchie andarono a fuoco, quando Kurt graffiò la superficie del tessuto con l'unghia del pollice.  
"Nessuno ci può vedere."  
Kurt lasciò lì la sua mano e per la seguente mezz'ora o giù di lì, non fece altro che delineare col pollice il pene ancora coperto dai vestiti di Blaine.  
Fu più che sufficiente a far sì che Blaine iniziasse a contrarsi e ad ingrossarsi e poco dopo si mosse sul divano, non cercando di sfregarsi contro la sua mano, ma cercando almeno di rendere la sua presa più salda, più forte contro di lui. Non potè evitarlo – era come se ciò che aveva tra le gambe avesse vita propria.  
"La mia intenzione era solo di stuzzicarti" sussurrò Kurt, con voce calda, respirando pesantemente contro il suo orecchio. "Ma immagino che ora sarebbe parecchio ingiusto..." Spostò il pollice in su, sopra al crescente rigonfiamento di Blaine e lo accarezzò.  
I fianchi di Blaine sobbalzarono. Lui inalò bruscamente, scrutando la stanza attorno a loro. Come previsto, metà dei loro amici stava pomiciando, mentre l'altra metà si era già addormetata o stava fissando lo schermo del cellulare.  
"Kurt" esalò, abbassando le palpebre. La sensazione di quel singolo dito era come una tortura e avere un'erezione nei suoi pantaloni attillati, nella posizione in cui si trovava, era scomodo. La testa del suo cazzo pulsava per l'afflusso di sangue, incollata all'interno delle sue mutande che cominciavano a gonfiarsi, umide di sudore.  
"Sì?" Chiese Kurt, premendo un po' più forte.  
"Potremmo um – il bagno, magari?"  
"Perchè?"  
Blaine ansimò, agitandosi. "I – Io - "  
"Lo so" Finì Kurt per lui, facendo scorrere l'indice vicino al pollice, e strofinando le due dita sopra il rigonfiamento di Blaine.  
"O mio Dio" bisbigliò Blaine, sprofondando di più nel divano.  
"Mmm" Mugolò Kurt, chiudendo la sua mano intorno alla protuberanza e stringendo. "Meglio non far rumore. Ci scopriranno".  
Ansante, Blaine allungò le sue gambe. Alleviava il dolore, ma non di molto.  
"E se ci alzassimo e uscissimo, loro ci seguirebbero e busserebbero alla porta. Ci tirerebbero frecciatine. Lo saprebbero." Kurt continuò ad accarezzarlo da sopra i pantaloni, morbidamente e con un ritmo lento. Il respiro di Kurt si stava infrangendo come piccole calde scintille contro il suo collo.  
Divenne tutta questione di fermarsi ora o- solo di lasciare che accadesse, e la tangibile eccitazione di Kurt lo stava spronando, facendolo diventare duro così velocemente che lui aveva le vertigini per lo spostamento del sangue.  
"Posso aprirti i pantaloni?"  
"Oh, Dio" sussurrò gemendo, sentendo un fremito nelle mutande, contro il davanti dei suoi jeans. Non tutti dormivano, però, e quando Kurt iniziò a giocare con il bottone dei suoi pantaloni, cominciò a tremare sia per i nervi che per l'eccitazione. Avere un'erezione di fronte a tutti era avvincente – pensare di godere di fronte a tutti era un po' spaventoso.  
"Potrei semplicemente andare avanti" disse Kurt, deliberatamente timido e un po' sconcio. "Ma poi ti macchieresti i vestiti."  
"Succederà comunque, se continui a toccarmi."  
Kurt slacciò il bottone dei suoi pantaloni e poi abbassò la zip lentamente, un dente alla volta, cercando ovviamente di fare meno rumore possibile. Ogni tic faceva guizzare il cazzo di Blaine, quando la sua patta fu completamente aperta, era così duro che aderiva perfettamente al palmo della mano di Kurt senza che nessuno dei due si fosse mosso. Kurt fece un mormorio di soddisfazione e iniziò a strofinarlo. C'era una chiazza umida sulle sue mutande e Kurt lo circondava, aggiustandolo contro la parte anteriore di queste.  
"Potrebbe peggiorare prima di migliorare" disse Kurt con voce strascicata, lasciando piccoli baci dietro il suo orecchio. "Finchè tutti non saranno addormentati e io potrò appoggiare la testa sulle tue ginocchia."  
"Oh, mio Dio -"  
Non aveva davvero intenzione di far aspettare tanto Blaine, o sì?  
Il film finì, e Rachel impose alla persona più vicina alla TV di spegnere il lettore DVD. Uno ad uno, tutti coloro che erano ancora svegli si misero a dormire, finchè non rimasero solo due o tre persone che guardavano i cellulari, poi le batterie iniziarono ad arrendersi e due di loro misero i cellulari in carica. Alla fine, rimase solo Sam, che tentava di iniziare con Blaine una specie di conversazione pre-nanna.  
Blaine sedeva lì, sudato e rosso in viso, con il pugno di Kurt che masturbava liberamente il suo cazzo attraverso le mutande, cercando di comportarsi normalmente. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore ruggirgli nelle orecchie – le mani di Kurt erano incredibili e il ragazzo sapeva esattamente come farlo per tenerlo sempre al limite, senza ripetere i movimenti, senza stimolare troppo nessun punto, riuscendo a sorprenderlo continuamente.  
Ci fu un momento in cui pensò seriamente di poter venire nelle sue mutande, mentre Sam gli parlava di alcuni siti di fanfiction ispirati ai fumetti della Marvel.  
Kurt, nascondendo una risata nella sua spalla, si fermò abbastanza per non permettergli di venire. Lui allentò la presa mortale sulla gamba di Kurt e rabbrividì di sollievo.  
Finalmente, le luci vennero spente e la stanza divenne silenziosa. Kurt gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e succhiò. Blaine passò da calmo ad agitato in pochi secondi, la libertà di non essere visti rendeva l'urgenza di nuovo tale. Si scostò di lato, spalancando la bocca e inarcando il collo per la necessità, per poi ricadere indietro sul divano.  
"Ti prego" sussurrò, passando le dita tra i capelli di Kurt "Ti prego, ti prego, sono vicino."  
"Sei così morbido" rispose Kurt, scostando delicatamente le sue mutande con le dita. "Vellutato sopra ma così duro sotto. A volte fantastico sulla sensazione del tuo cazzo nella mia bocca."  
"Kurt" piagnucolò Blaine, dondolando i fianchi.  
"Volevo succhiartelo da tutta la sera." Kurt si leccò le labbra e Blaine sentì lo sfiorare della sua lingua. "Sai essere calmo? Calmo abbastanza da venire qui? Ora? Di fronte a tutti?"  
"Sì" boccheggiò Blaine, ormai talmente vicino che non poteva esserci un'altra risposta. "Dio, sì." Si sentiva come se dovesse morire tentando di non respirare pesantemente o di non far rumore, ma il suo cazzo stava pulsando contro il suo stomaco, ritto in verticale appena fuori dalla portata di Kurt, grosso e teso. Le sue palle erano come la pelle tesa sui rullanti di una batteria e la necessità di frizione e di venire era schiacciante.  
Kurt lo baciò nell'oscurità, umido, morbido e veloce e lui soffocò un gemito nella sua bocca, mentre gli afferrava il collo con una mano. La disperazione s'impossessò di loro e Blaine quasi pianse quando Kurt lo spinse di lato e scostò la coperta.  
Anche nel buio del seminterrato, la vista della testa castana di Kurt che si posiziona tra le sue ginocchia fu abbastanza per far sì che il suo cazzo pulsasse e iniziasse a sgocciolare.Kurt sfiorò la sua erezione con la leggerissima barba sulla sua guancia che gli forniva un tortuoso attrito, prima di sfiorarlo con la bocca, sostituendola poi con le sue soffici labbra e il suo respiro. Blaine si morse il labbro, respirò profondamente dal naso e evitò di mettere le mani vicino alla testa di Kurt.  
Non poteva nemmeno implorare o dire qualcosa. Era completamente alla mercé di Kurt.  
L'umido e caldo stuzzicare della lingua di Kurt lo faceva sentire incredibilmente bene. Il ritmo era totalmente intenzionale, Kurt leccò la sua asta finchè non iniziò a pulsare per poi finalmente, FINALMENTE, toccò la punta, morbida e umida carne attorno alla quale iniziò a tracciare cerchi, dedicandosi a tutta la larghezza della cappella, inumidendola e facendola ingrossare ulteriormente.  
Kurt infilò la punta della lingua nella fessura e Blaine fece un verso strozzato, raddrizzando la schiena improvvisamente. Non respirare correttamente gli faceva sentire la testa più leggera. Quando Kurt aprì la bocca e lo prese la prima volta, con un gemito smorzato, il bianco esplose dietro le palpebre di Blaine. Circondò le spalle di Kurt, mentre la sua mascella si spalancava; il respiro gli si bloccò in gola appena Kurt cominciò a muoversi su e giù lungo il suo cazzo, con brevi e veloci scatti.  
Era perfetto, era troppo perfetto.  
Kurt lo prese tutto senza difficoltà, poi succhio forte, mormorando dal piacere e vibrando contro la sua pelle.  
Quello era probabilmente il pompino più sconcio che Kurt gli avesse mai fatto – non lo lasciava andare e non s'interrompeva mai, continuava ad ingoiarlo e succhiarlo, ancora e ancora.  
Blaine guardò la coperta, che nascondeva per metà la testa di Kurt dalla stanza, che sia alzava e si abbassava rapidamente. Quell'umida frizione era diventata tutto il suo mondo, la sensazione, il suono, la bocca spalancata e affamata di Kurt, che impaziente passava sulle vene e sulla lunghezza del suo cazzo, soffermandosi sulla punta di tanto in tanto.  
Poi Kurt prese la mano di Blaine e se la mise sulla nuca.  
"Oh" esalò Blaine.  
Spinse verso il basso e iniziò a muoversi gentilmente nella sua bocca, che lo attendeva. Il suo cuore iniziò a galoppare e le sue palle si tesero; gli bastava uno sguardo al cumolo di corpi dormienti attorno a loro e il pensiero che Kurt – il suo magnifico, perfetto ragazzo – glielo stesse succhiando davanti a tutti i loro amici addormentati, per portarlo dritto sull'orlo dell'orgasmo.  
Chiunque avrebbe potuto svegliarsi e vedere cosa stavano facendo. Pensandoci, qualcuno di loro sarebbe potuto essere sveglio in quel momento, a sbiciare di nascosto o ad ascoltare il quasi-rumore di Blaine che tentava di non iperventilare, o il sordo risucchio della bocca di Kurt attorno a lui.  
Stava per lasciarsi andare. Stava per venire nella bocca di Kurt, in una stanza piena di persone. Poteva sentire Kurt sussurrare borbottii d'incoraggiamento contro la testa del suo cazzo, il ritmo frenetico del suo respiro, la saliva sul suo mento e sul suo labbro superiore, il forte succhiare della sua bocca e la frizione stuzzicante della sua gola mentre si muoveva su e giù sempre più velocemente, finchè Blaine non riuscì a concentrarsi su nient'altro.  
Attorcigliò le dita tra i folti capelli di Kurt e lo tenne stretto per alcuni minuti, strusciandosi con forza sulla sua lingua, contro l'interno della sua guancia e il suo palato, che si serrò in risposta, e vi si riversò; delle calde ondate di piacevole liberazione percossero violentemente la spina dorsale di Blaine, le sue gambe e il suo inguine, lasciando andare quelli che gli parvero interi giorni di tensione repressa. Le sue palle e la base del suo cazzo pulsavano, la sua durezza palpitava tra le labbra di Kurt, mentre copriva il suo palato e il retro della sua gola con ondate di piacere.  
Nel frattempo, Kurt ingoiò e poi continuò a succhiarlo piano e attentamente, con le labbra serrate strette per tenere dentro il casino.  
Lui stava tremando e sudando sotto i vestiti. Delle figure gli danzavano davanti agli occhi, in luminoso contrasto con il nero dell'oscurità, e le sue dita tremavano mentre accarezzava i capelli e le spalle di Kurt. Era decisamente surriscaldato e quando Kurt si sedette e spinse la coperta di lato, fu per lui un profondo sollievo.  
Blaine aveva ancora i capogiri per l'orgasmo, quando Kurt si ripulì discretamente bocca e mento.  
La vista del malizioso compiacimento sul suo viso lo fece arrossire e sogghignare. Attirò Kurt a sè per il retro del collo e lo baciò, assaporando il sapore forte sulle sue labbra.  
"Se tu ora volessi andare in bagno a darti una ripulita," disse sorridendo "e magari per restituire il favore, io non mi opporrei."  
Blaine gli prese la mano e lo trascinò lontano dal divano con una risata non-tanto-silenziosa.


End file.
